2017 timeline of the War in Somalia
This is a 2017 timeline of events in the War in Somalia (2009–present). January *January 25 - At least 28 people are killed in an al-Shabaab attack on a hotel in Mogadishu. *January 27 - al-Shabaab militants kill dozens of Kenyan troops in a raid in southern Somalia's African Union base. February *February 8 - Unidentified gunmen raid a hotel in Bosaso killing four guards and 2 militants. Officials blame al-Shabaab although the group denied having orchestrated the attack. *February 19 - A car bomb explodes outside a market in the Wadajir District, killing at least 39 people and injuring 50 more. *February 27 - A car bomb explodes near Mogadishu's army checkout point wounding 4 Somali soldiers after al-Shabaab vows an attack. March *March 13 - At least 6 people are killed and four others wounded from a vehicle filled with explosives exploding near a hotel in Mogadishu. *March 14 - Pirates seize a United Arab Emirates owned oil tanker, Aris 13, kidnapping 8 Sri Lankan crew members. This is the first incident of piracy off the coast since 2012. *March 16 - The pirates that seized Aris 13 free the vessel without a ransom. *March 21 - A car bomb explodes outside President Mohamed Abdullahi Mohamed's official residence at Villa Somalia, killing at least five people. April *April 3 - Somali pirates hijack an Indian owned cargo ship off the coast of Puntland. *April 7 - A mortar attack suspected to have been perpetrated by al-Shabaab kills three civilians and injures five more in the Wadajir District. *April 9 - An al-Shabaab car bomb outside the Ministry of Defence in Mogadishu kills 15 people. *April 10 - An al-Shabaab militant kills 9 soldiers in a suicide bomb attack in a military training camp in Mogadishu. *April 14 - The United States begins deploying troops to help the Somali government fight al-Shabaab, the first time since 1994. May *May 3 - Somali Public Works Minister Abbas Abdullahi Sheikh Siraji is shot dead by Somali forces mistaking him for a militant. *May 6 - A United States Navy SEAL is killed and three others injured in a gunfight with al-Shabaab in Mogadishu. This is the first time an American soldier was killed in combat in Somalia since 1993. June *June 8 - An al-Shabaab attack on a military base in Puntland leaves at least 70 people dead in what Somali officials call the deadliest attack in the country for years. *June 14 - In Mogadishu, a suicide car bomb explodes outside Posh Treats, an eatery and night club also operating as a guest house. Five al-Shabaab gunmen then raid Pizza House, a neighboring pizza restaurant and nightclub. The gunmen took hostages and holed up for 11 hours, killing 31 civilians and five security force members in the process, many at point-blank range. All five gunmen are ultimately killed by security forces. July *July 30 - A car bomb explodes near a police station in Mogadishu resulting in at least 6 fatalities and 13 injuries. September *September 29 - At least 15 soldiers are killed in an al-Shabaab raid on a Somali military base in Mogadishu. October *October 15 - A truck bomb exploded outside the Safari Hotel in Mogadishu; at least 350 people are confirmed to have been killed in one of the deadliest terrorist attacks in the country to date. See also *Operation Indian Ocean *War in Somalia (2009–present) References Category:2017 in Somalia Somalia 2017